Pitch Shots
by DCG-Charlie
Summary: Random little one shots of all our favorite characters. This is what I do when I'm not working on Mitchell Twins or the other's I will come out with. Any ideas will be good ideas. Prompts are great cause I can only do so much weird on my own. Rating WILL VARY so I will leave it under M but it will have K - M.
1. Cat

Chloe was just finishing up the last of the paper work for the day when her phone started playing _Titanium_ loudly from the drawer of her desk. With a bright smile she opened the desk and grabbed her phone. Swiping her thumb across the screen she answered cheerfully.

"Hey baby. I was just about to lea-"

"Chloe I need help."

The bubbly doctor's attitude turned on its head. "Beca what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Chloe you _need_ to come home right now. Not in five minutes or three. I mean you need to be here ten minutes ago."

Chloe jumped to her feet and shuffled the papers into the last file on her desk. "Alright I'm leaving right now. I'll be there in ten minutes ok Becs? Just stay put."

Rushing out of the office Chloe dropped the file off at the front desk and left a few orders for some of the other surgeons who were coming in for the night. Racing out to her car Chloe tossed her bag into the passenger's seat before throwing her heels into the floor. Slipping on her flats she turned on the mini coup and peeled out of the parking space.

Every worse-case scenario was running frantically through her mind. Sure Beca was sometimes forgetful when she was hit with inspiration for a mix and would forget to lock the doors but it couldn't be that bad. Right?

By the time Chloe had gotten into the apartment complex lot, after breaking several traffic laws, she raced to the building heading straight for the stairs. Being only a two story complex in a gated community had its perks of accessibility. Running as fast as she could in form fitting slacks the red head paused at the door checking to see if there might have been a forced entry. Seeing that there wasn't Chloe twisted the handle finding it unlocked.

"Becs what happened?" Chloe whispered stepping into their home.

It looked like a war zone that a tornado and earthquake decided to crash. Furniture was flipped every which way. Books, papers, shoes and magazines were thrown across the floor. Was that an iPhone charger on the fan?

Moving slowly Chloe looked around the corner that led into the kitchen. There on the counter of the island was Beca. Brandishing a ladle in one hand and a rolling pin, when did they get that, in the other the DJ watched the hall attached to the other side of the living room warily.

"Babe? What's going on?"

Beca's eyes snapped to Chloe before looking back at the hall.

"It came out of nowhere. It just fucking appeared."

Chloe approached the shorter woman slowly. Raising her hands slowly to chest height she talked softly.

"Ok Becs just slowly lower the ladle and pin."

Beca scoffed before a girlish squeak came out of her mouth.

"Oh my god there it goes!"

The next think Chloe knew the brown haired DJ was trying to climb up onto her shoulders. Surprised she stumbled back a few steps knocking into the fridge.

"Beca. Beca baby you got to calm down or I'm not going to be able to get it."

The DJ trembled and allowed the older woman to place her on the counter near the fridge. Chloe turned and walked off into the living room, disappearing from her sight. Beca listened closely for a moment before hearing the front door open then close. After what seemed like an eternity the door opened and closed again.

Chloe walked into the kitchen with her heels and bag. Setting them down on the island she turned to the sink and scrubbed her hands.

"You got it?" Beca asked in a shaky voice.

Chloe remained quiet as she shut off the water and dried her hands. She walked over and wrapped the younger woman up in a hug and pecked her lips.

"You and your fear of mice. I told you we should have gotten a cat."


	2. Feelings over Pizza

**Hello all! Yes I know I'm late posting. I'm finally getting some vaca from work so I'm gonna try to write and post as much as possible between now and the 25****th****.**

**No I do not own Pitch Perfect. Yes I wish I did.**

**Allons-y!**

**/+\+/+\+/+\**

Beca stood at the stove keeping an eye on the pizza that was cooking. It felt like it had been forever since both Chloe and she had been able to take a day just for them and relax.

The brunette moved to the fridge and opened it searching for the wine her girlfriend had bought last year for New Years. Retrieving it from the bottom shelf of the door Beca placed it on the counter and went searching for the corkscrew. After several minutes and every drawer opened the DJ still couldn't find the "evil twisted piece of metal and plastic."

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind as the scent of lavender shampoo and vanilla soap drifted over the alt girl's senses. Beca instantly relaxed sinking back into the familiar warm embrace. A small giggle sounded in her ear.

"Having some trouble babe?"

"I can't find the corkscrew." Beca grumbled with a slight pout.

Chloe smiled at her girlfriend's appearance. Placing a light kiss to the non-tattooed shoulder in front of her the red head started to pull away when a tug on her hands held her in place. Chloe looked at her girlfriend again seeing she had turned half way around with a sad pout on her lips. Leaning forward she rested her forehead against Beca's and looked into those deep blue eyes.

"Two seconds and I'll be right back."

Both stood quietly for a second before the younger woman huffed and quietly and reluctantly let go. Chloe smiled and pressed a quick peck to Beca's cheek before bouncing out of the room. The alt girl let a soft smile touch her lips as she shook her head and went back to the pizza that was cooking.

Chloe returned with the corkscrew just in time for the brunette to pull out the food. The scent was making her mouth water and stomach growl loudly. She blushed slightly as Beca shot her a questioning lift of an eyebrow a smirk held firmly in place.

Quickly using the corkscrew to pop open the wine Chloe grabbed two glasses and filled them almost halfway before fitting the cork back into place. After depositing the bottle back into the fridge the red head turned and grabbed the glasses. Sauntering up to her girlfriend she held out one to the younger woman.

Beca wiped her hand on a towel, having cleaned up the pizza cutter while Chloe was getting the wine, before taking the glass. Leaning back against the counter she crossed one arm over her tank top clad stomach observing her girlfriend.

Flaming red hair fell in gentle loose curls over her shoulders. A comfortable baby blue tank top and pink short shorts hugged and fell off the woman in all the right places. The one thing that really caught Beca's attention was the pout Chloe was sporting.

At first the cute little pout was comical to the DJ. It was funny how Chloe almost analyzed the situation before diving in. Like what slice of pizza to get for example. Now Beca couldn't go a day without seeing.

"Stop Staring at me. I can't concentrate." Chloe whined turning to look at Beca.

Beca grinned back. "Just take the middle ones babe. Might want to hurry before it gets cold though."

Chloe pouted again before grabbing the fork from the pan and scooping up three of the slices and putting them on her plate. Beca watched as she placed three of the outside slices on the other plate before grabbing the final piece and breaking it in half. The red head turned and held the slice up.

Knowing what her girlfriend wanted the brunette relented and leaned forward taking a bite out of the offered slice. Chloe giggled lightly and wiped off the little smudge of sauce left on the corner of Beca's lips.

"There. You're still a badass DJ." Chloe teased taking a bite of her own half.

Beca rolled her eyes with a smile. "Nerd."

Chloe swallowed the bite then let out an exasperated gasp.

"I'll have you know I would have to drop my IQ by twenty points to be considered a nerd thank you very much."

Beca grinned and held her hand up in surrender before taking a sip of her wine.

"True enough but you're my aca-nerd."

Chloe practically glowed at the statement. Those bright blue eyes were all but glittering with joy. This was the Chloe that Beca liked best.

Putting her glass down Beca turned the red head to face her fully. Chloe gave and adorable confused look to the brunette. Beca wrapped one arm around Chloe's shoulders and the other around her waist hugging her tightly. Chloe took a second to wrap her arms around her and held on just as tight.

"I love you. I love you so much Chlo." Beca whispered.

Chloe smiled. "I love you too Becs."

**/+\+/+\+/+\+/**

**And I'm done with this piece. This was actually a dream I had but about me and someone. I literally wrote it after I woke up. Hoped you gals and guys liked it. R&R!**

**Until next time.**

**-DCG**


	3. Where's the Funyuns?

**Sup you aca-awesome nerd? I'm doing a prompt I didn't even know I had until now. It is gonna hopefully be a good one so stick around. **

**No I do not own Pitch Perfect. Yes I wish I did.**

**Allons-y!**

**/+\+/+\+/+\**

Beca was drunk. Not that heavily tipsy or smashed so hard she couldn't see straight. Ha-ha straight. That was a good pun considering she was dating the hottest woman to ever walk the earth.

No Beca was in the cozy zoned out and just on the edge of sleep drunk.

The music was still loud and had somehow gotten changed to techno or Rave. Beca couldn't tell the difference at the moment. Cynthia-Rose, Amy and Aubrey were having a shouting match about some drinking game. Blake and Angel, two new girls from last year were watching the three from a safe distance. Callie sat with Jessica, Denise and Ashley on the couch talking fast enough that it was almost another language. Charlie and Stacie had snuck off half way through the party and hadn't been seen since. The only person who was missing was Chloe.

The noise around Beca started to go quiet. Her eyelids drooped lower with every passing second. Someone dropped down into the seat next to her and gently pulled her to lie down across their lap. Fingers stroked through her hair in a calming manner. In a matter of seconds Beca was gone from the conscious world and into a land of dreams.

/+\+/+\+/+\+/

"Hey I got Funyuns!"

Beca instantly awoke. Jumping to her feet the tiny DJ ran to where the voice came from. There stood Charlie and Stacie looking more rumpled than before. Charlie's shirt buttons were slightly skewed and her hair was sticking up at odd angles. Stacie's lip gloss was gone and there was a very dark mark at the base of her neck.

Beca didn't pay attention to any of that. The plastic chips bag in Charlie's hand held all her attention. Snatching the bag away from her twin Beca dug into the delicious goodness. Well she would have.

In her hand were several small pretzel sticks. Those weren't the round crispy munchie food.

"Where's the fucking Funyuns?!"

Beca in her alcohol and no food induced haze didn't notice Chloe walk up and give the pretzels back to Charlie with a wink. The older woman gently grabbed the DJ's arm pulling her towards one of the back rooms.

"Come on Becs I think it's time for you to get some sleep."

Beca followed the red head along quietly. Chloe wasn't sure if her brunette girlfriend would remember anything tomorrow. She almost hoped she didn't.

After getting the girl into a room Chloe helped her lay down before taking off the combat boots Beca always wore. Chloe pulled the blankets up over the girl when she spoke up.

"Chlo?"

"Yeah Becs?"

Beca gave her a pitiful look. "Will you stay here tonight?"

Chloe gave her a soft smile and pushed a lock of hair back from Beca's face.

"Just and only for you."

/+\+/+\+/+\+/

Chloe woke up the next morning with Beca looking at her with bleary bloodshot eyes. She smiled and whispered quietly to her.

"Hey drunky. How are you feeling?"

Beca blinked slowly then frowned.

"Those weren't Funyuns Charlie had."

**/+\+/+\+/+\+/**

**This was actually something that happened to my brother when he was drunk hehe.**

**Blake: Emma Watson**

**Angel: Hillary Duff**

**Callie: Jennifer Lawrence**

**Hoped you gals and guys liked it. R&R!**

**Until next time.**

**-DCG**


	4. We miss you

**Hey gals and guys. This one is gonna be different from what I have been posting. So bear with me and let's do this thing.**

**Allons-y!**

**/+\+/+\+/+\+/**

_Day 786,_

_It's been a little over two years now since I've seen you in person. I know we Skype every week but it's not the same. I wish you were home right now. Mallory has been asking when you were going to come back. I didn't have an answer for her anymore. I miss you so much baby._

_Do you remember when you first told me that you were joining the Army? I was so mad at you that Aubrey had to come and get you for the night. Before Mal was born you would say "I'm fighting to keep you safe." You always said that when I got angry when you got the deployment letter. You left before she was born but you somehow got home just before I went into labor. Aubrey still swears that the shock of seeing you started it._

_Things are so quiet here. Mal keeps the life in the house with you gone. We all miss you so much. Me and Mal miss you most of all. She says she misses her mommy every day before she goes to school and before she goes to bed. She sounds so sad when she says it that I can hardly contain my own sadness. It feels like I'm missing a part of me when I wake up and realize I won't see you for another 144 days._

_I love you._

/+\+/+\+/+\+/

Beca stood in the elementary school office waiting for one of the teachers to bring her daughter up to be checked out. Fiddling with the ring on her left hand she turned and looked at the television on the wall. Most of the time there were pictures of the different activates the kids did throughout the year. Now though there were pictures of the war zone in Korea.

Before the first Nuke hit a little town in Oklahoma deployment letters were sent out calling in on all the Army recruits. The Mitchell-Beale family had been one such to receive a letter.

The war zone was a camp stationed just on the other side of Chuncheon. Vehicles were flipped and on fire. Bodies were laying in odd areas and positions.

Beca felt her heart stop. A small hand grabbed hers' and tugged gently.

"Momma what's wrong?"

Beca reached down and picked up her daughter. "Do you remember how I said Mommy was off fighting to protect us, Uncle Jesse and Aunt Aubrey?"

Mallory nodded fast her hands gripping Beca's dark blue jacket. Beca squeezed her daughter to her looking into those dark blue eyes.

"Well some people wanted to hurt mommy and I don't know if she's ok or not."

Mallory's eyes filled with tears. Beca kissed her cheek and tried not to think about what could have happened to her wife. Mallory wrapped her little arms around her neck tightly.

"Come on Mal. Lets go home."

/+\+/+\+/+\+/

Beca awoke a scream stuck in her throat. She took several deep breaths as tears fell rapidly down her cheeks. Even three weeks after she had seen the pictures Beca always had the same nightmare of a serviceman and grief counselor at the door. A quiet banging from the front door jarred the small DJ to her core.

Shaking she got to her feet and walked towards the noise. Getting to the door she took a second to wipe her eyes and pull herself together. What if her dream was becoming reality?

Beca let out a strangled sob. A servicewoman stood at her door. Beca broke down the tears falling heavily and blocking the vision of the woman.

"You damn idiot. You stupid damn idiot." Beca cried.

"Hey now there's no need to call me an idiot or stupid." Chloe said pulling her wife into a tight hug.

Beca cried into her shoulder as her hands gripped the back of Chloe's Army jacket. The red head held onto her just as tightly.

"Don't ever leave again. Please."

Chloe pulled back from Beca and reached up wiping the tears away. For a while they just looked at each other before Chloe leaned in and kissed her. Heat and passion mixed with longing and love. Their hold on each other only tightened as they tried to get closer.

"Mommy!"

The two women broke away from each other as Mallory ran headlong into Chloe's legs. The red head picked up the young girl and brushed back some of her curly red hair.

"Hey bug. I'm sorry I took so long to get back. I promise though I will never leave like that again."

Beca wrapped her arms around both of them and held on tightly.

"Don't you dare think about it Chloe Mitchell-Beale."

**/+\+/+\+/+\+/**

**And that's all she wrote. Hope you all liked it and won't be out to get me over it. R&R!**

**Until next time.**

**-DCG**


	5. Forever and Always

Hey this is a lot different from my normal. I cried through the whole thing. So yeah.

Allons-y

/+\+/+\+/

Brittany sat at the table thumbing through a magazine. Anna was going to be there any second. A late photo shoot the smaller woman had said only the feeling of dread in Brittany's stomach wasn't settling. Something wasn't right.

Blue eyes glanced up at the clock her foot tapping nervously. It was almost 7:30. Anna should have been back by now.

Getting up the blonde walked to the front window to see if maybe she had just pulled up into the drive. There was no car in the drive besides her own. Just as she was about to check down the road her cell phone goes off.

Brittany raced back to the kitchen and grabbed her phone not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Britt… Oh my god. I… It just happened so fast." Anna Camp cried into the phone.

"Anna hun what are you talking about? Are you ok?" Brittany asked her brows furrowing in concern.

"It's Kendrick. She… Oh god B. The truck just came out of nowhere. There was nothing I could do. B you have to get down to the hospital."

Brittany felt her ice go cold as the phone slipped from her fingers. No. No, no, no. Anna couldn't be… She shook her head trying to clear it of darker thoughts.

Racing out to her car Brittany stopped only long enough to grab her keys and lock the door. As she drove to the hospital all she could think about was last year on a snowy night Anna had dropped down to one knee and proposed.

_Forever and Always_.

Minutes later Brittany pulled up to the hospital and ran through the entrance. Anna Camp and Skylar were standing there at the front desk. Anna was standing stock still as tears flowed down her cheeks. Skylar was pacing back and forth as he ran his fingers through disheveled hair.

"Where is she?"

Her friends look up at her then at each other. Skylar stepped forward and lightly took her by the shoulder.

"Come on. I'll show you to her room."

Anna fell in step with Brittany as they walked down the hallways. Skylar had tried to explain what had happened but the blonde didn't hear anything over the pounding of blood in her ears. When they finally get to the room Brittany walks in first trying to put on a brave face.

Anna Kendrick was laid up in a bed looking smaller than ever. There were machines on both sides of the bed that looked to be the only thing supporting in this life. Brittany felt the knot appear in her throat and the tears stinging the back of her eyes.

Taking a seat next to the bed she reached out and held the almost lifeless hand of her best friend and lover. She squeezed tightly trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Hey Kendrick. You gave me a really bad scare you know that? You were supposed to wait till after we were married and had the kids and the house before you gave me some greys."

Her voice was raw and choked from holding back the overwhelming emotions that were churning inside of her. The slight squeeze on her hand gave her enough joy to smile.

"Sorry Snow. I just couldn't resist doing it." Anna teased back her voice well below the sound of the normal energetic one.

Both of them gave the other a strained smile. Brittany looked down at her hand and perked up slightly. Turning to Skylar and Camp she cleared her throat.

"Can you go get a couple nurses and the priest from the hospital chapel for me?"

The two looked at each other before looking back at the couple a watery smile on their faces. Skylar nodded and stepped out of the room Camp following not far behind. Brittany turned and looked at Anna again.

"What do you say to getting married right here? Right now?"

Anna gave a strained chuckle. "At least you're beautiful in your ragged jeans and sweater."

Brittany lifted the hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of Anna's palm.

Minutes later the priest, two nurses, Anna's primary doctor, Skylar and Camp were back in the room and ready to commence with the small eloption. Tears fell from their friends and one of the nurses as the priest went through the ceremony. When the time came for the vows Brittany said hers first.

"Anna I love you and I want you for forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. Forever and always."

Anna's smile was small and strained. Brittany gripped her hand tighter. Instead of talking the small woman surprised them all by singing her voice choked with tears that refused to fall and by her own blood.

"_I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you, forever and always"_

/+\+/+\+/+\

Yep I'm done. I'm off to cry for forever. R&R


End file.
